Confusion
by Badger Off
Summary: Rei and Kai have been together for a year, but what happens when Kai's past comes back to haunt him. Will they get through together or just burn out? KaixRei Yaoi please be warned!
1. Nightmares and memories

This is my very first fan fiction ever so constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it will help me write better in the future.

Rei: Constructive criticism oooh big words! (Rei's eyes go wide in a sarcastic way)

Oh yeah these cute little guys (Points to three teenage boys lined up in a row) are Kai, Rei and Tala they're kind of like my muses, not very good ones but they're fun to look at so who cares? 

Kai: We're excellent muses you're just a crap writer.

Tala: Hehehe!

Whatever! Rei so far you've been quite nice to me so you can do the summary and disclaimer. Oh I almost forgot if this looks all wrong please don't yell at me, OK? (Puts on famous puppy dog look and turns to Rei)

Rei: well here goes!

Summary: Rei and Kai have been together about a year now but what happens when the past comes back to haunt Kai? Will they get through together or will they just burn out?

Disclaimer: I.L.K (abbrev. For I luv Kai) does not own Beyblade or any of the characters in Beyblade which is a shame really cause she'd enjoy having more pets.

*Someone's dream*

/then text means whispering/

"Then text is speech"

{Then text is thoughts}

//Then text is a dream//

{It's 3am…. the dreams are becoming increasingly frequent and alarming. I think Rei's beginning to notice. He woke me up about an hour ago saying that I was thrashing about and yelling stuff he didn't say what I was yelling. He was so concerned… I don't deserve him… come on Kai try to get some sleep.}

*Kai's dream* 

//It's so cold…. It's so very cold I can hardly move,

But I can't stop either.

I can't see a thing I open my eyes and everything is just white.

I can smell pine trees and dew on grass. I must be near a forest or something.

And I'm running I don't know where,

I can't see where either.

I'm running…. I'm running away from someone or something.

But what could get me this frightened?

A cold, eerie laugh echoes out through the trees//

Kai wakes once again covered in cold sweat staring into his lover's bright yellow eyes. He felt bad for waking him, for worrying him and well for everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you again" Kai stared at nothing at all the other side of the room.

"It's ok… Kai I'm worried you're usually pretty calm what's going on?" The young neko-jin stared at the pale form lying in front of him and got more and more upset with every passing second.

"Don't worry Rei I'm fine I just had a nightmare, ok?" He reaches out and holds Rei's flawless face in his hands. Rei loved this and begins to smile.

"Ok Kai. If your all right we can go back to sleep."

Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's torso and Kai draped his arms around Rei's waist. Kai gently kissed Rei on the forehead as the Chinese boy fell asleep.

{Yeah. It was just a nightmare. So there's nothing to be afraid of. Nightmares can't hurt you.}

"But memories can" The same voice from Kai's dream reverberated around the darkened room. Kai didn't hear it he was already fast asleep in his lover's tender grip

TBC

Hmm…that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!

Kai: That's what you think.

Shut up Kai! Well any way if you want me to continue please review. I don't mind if they're flames at least they'll keep me warm!

Tala: Hehehe!


	2. The fight

Oh my god!!!!!!!!! I got TWO reviews I know It's not very much but to me it's completely amazing!!!

Kai: Aren't you forgetting something? (A few silent seconds pass)

Oh yeah sorry I'm a bit dippy! I have to thank White Spirit Angel (cool name!) and of course TokiKasurmari I'm sorry if you've reviewed and not been mentioned I'll make sure to thank you next time! And my fic is set at Kai's mansion in Russia!

Tala: And?

And what?

Tala: There's something else.

Umm…got it! I'm dedicating this to TokiKasurmari because her great fics inspired me to stop being lazy and actually write something of my own oh and she gave Kai an imaginary puppy!!!! Please go read her stories **AFTER** reading mine…please keep reading mine. (Gives everyone a cute puppy dog look.)

Rei: Awwww! Well actually it'd be cuter if it were a kitteny look!

Shut up Rei! I'm using some American and some Japanese names because I just can ok! Right disclaimer and pairings time. Well I've decided Kai can do it because no one can resist that cute face can they!

Kai: Hurray for me! (His voice basically dripping with sarcasm) Well here it goes: 

Disclaimer: I.L.K owns nothing apart from her insane little puppy, which she worked more than she ever has done in her life to pay for!

Pairings: I.L.K forgot to do this last time sorry! Kai/Rei and Ty/Max but not necessarily in this chapter!

Tala: On with the show!

*************************

Tyson, Rei and Max are training in Kai's back garden. Kai, who is usually shouting at everyone and training like there's no tomorrow, is at the moment sitting on his garden's outer wall looking at the sky.

Max notices Kai's abnormal behaviour. He can also see Rei isn't concentrating on his battle with Tyson and is losing badly. He observes Rei's anxious glances at Kai. Max notices a lot of stuff like this. Everyone thinks he's the dippy, sugar high, naive one but that's not true, he see more than even Rei's feline eyes can see. He can see what no one can see. He can see people's feelings through their body language.

Max walks over towards Kai. Seeing this Tyson followed, as did Rei.

"Hey Kai! You feeling alright?" This was Max's friendly words he didn't receive anything friendly from Kai though.

"I'm fine." Kai snapped. It came a lot icier than he wanted but he didn't care.

"Kai, Max is just worried we all are. You're not training, you hardly eat and Rei said you've being having real bad nightmares. So what's up?" Tyson intended for this to have a profound effect on Kai so he'd tell them what's been bothering them. It didn't.

Kai twisted round so he was facing his teammates. Then he said with all the malice this drained body could manage, "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not training cause I don't want to. I'm not eating cause I'm not hungry. And as for the nightmares Rei should keep his stupid mouth shut. What goes on inside my head shouldn't be discussed with others. Now leave me alone!" He shouted the last part. Jumped off the wall and rushed inside.

Rei fell his knees and started to sob. "Kai's right I'm so stupid…I shouldn't have told anyone know he's going to be all mad at me." 

Max wrapped his arms around Rei and whispered this to him,  "It's not your fault Rei. Kai just not very happy he's probably tired or embarrassed about having nightmares."

"And Rei your not stupid Kai is saying all that stuff." Tyson yelled and Max whispered it didn't make a bit of difference to Rei he just sat and wept.

Kai came out a few seconds later wearing his long, leather jacket, a present from Rei, and began to walk away.

"KAI! STOP!" This shout came surprisingly from Max.

"What is Max?" Kai retorted.

"You weren't very nice to Rei. He's very upset and I think you should apologise." Max said in a small voice he never noticed how tall Kai was till now.

Kai glanced over at Rei and his heart almost broke in two, he didn't show it though he just said, "Well if the baby over there thinks I'm wrong he should have enough backbone to come over here and tell me himself. It's his own fault anyway he shouldn't have said anything. I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a few hours… maybe." He said it just loud enough so Rei could here every single word. He then turned and left with a swish of his coat.

At this Tyson jumped to his feet and started to make his way towards Kai. Max wisely stopped him and pointed at the sobbing neko-jin sitting on the grass. 

They sat with Rei till he cried himself to sleep then gently lifted him and carried him to his and Kai's room.

When they'd shut the door Max broke the silence by saying " Ty do you think they'll be all right?"

"Of course they will Maxi!" He sounded so sure as he ran his hand through the blonde boys silky hair. But inside he knewhe couldn't answer that question for sure only Kai and Rei could.

************************

TBC

Kai: Wow deep stuff! Not that sucked!

Tala: I liked despite lack of me!

You'll be in the next chapter Tala. Oops did I just say that!

Rei: I don't cry that much!

Quiet you! Please review it would make me a very happy! Constructive criticism most welcome but I don't care as long as you review!!


	3. That smile

Hi I'm back! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ^______________^

Kai: NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Keep her away from the computer damnit!

Rei: Come on it's not all that bad is it?

Kai: Yes it is!

Oh yes I'd like to say sorry for this chapter taking so long, but I've written the whole story as well as a few others down in a big book with a picture of Rei, Tala and Kai on it but I lost it! I loved that book………(begins to sob)

Tala: How did you lose your favourite book in the whole entire universe?

I left it on a bus!

Kai: Baka! 

Rei: Hehehehe! You left it on a bus! HA HA!

Yep so this is just me trying to remember what I wrote down! I'm very sorry if this sucks. Oh and Tala since this is your debut (I think maybe, maybe not lets see how it goes!) you can do the disclaimer.

Tala: I love being me…. Ok so lets give this a try:

Disclaimer: If I.L.K own Beyblade we'd were tighter clothes take our shirts off a lot and it would have to be shown late at night because of swearing and general naughtiness!

TALA! (Hits Tala over head with a frying pan)

Tala: ______

That's better now on with the show! Oh yeah this should clarify some stuff that the best author in the world Porticulus pointed out to me there fore this is dedicated to you Porticulus! ^__^

{Stuff}=thoughts

(A/N stuff)=Authors Notes

*********************************

Normal POV (Sort of I hope!)

{I can't even begin to comprehend my stupidity. I mean I was just such a total idiot. Maybe it was just a bad dream and I'll wake up and Kai will wrap his arms around me and make it all better…. No that's not gonna happen…. Why would Kai want to hold or even look at a, weak, pathetic excuse for a person like me? I can't think of any reasons. I should've spoken to him in private and told him my worries and feelings, not in front of everyone like that. I bet Kai hated that he doesn't like anyone knowing what he's thinking or feeling I thought I'd broken that wall down apparently not.

But he's been acting really weird lately the nightmares, mood swings and he's got all distant again. I hate him when he's like that. But then he kind of gets back to himself and smiles at me, not his trademark smirk but a genuine smile that melts my heart.}

A single tear sliding down his cheek brought Rei back to reality. He let it dry on his cheek thinking of that beautiful smile. He hadn't seen that smile for so long just a ghost of its former beauty. He knew what he'd done meant he may never see that smile ever again.

{I think that…. no I know that Kai hates me now. Who would want me? (A/N I would!) I know the answer no one, especially not Kai. He's a perfect, high class, wealthy, sexy and I'm Chinese trash. He'll never want to speak to me again.}

He rolled over and looked out the skylight high above him. The sky was dark, cloudy, foreboding and looked exactly how Rei felt inside. He watched the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Something white came down and hit the skylight, this happened again and again until it was completely splattered with flecks of white.

Rei smiled weakly and whispered, "Look it's snowing."

*********************************

Man that was short and really bad!

Tala: Yep and where the hell was I!

I've decided you'll be next chapter but I can't be bothered rewriting the start.

Tala: Ah…

Well please review!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Your forgetting something important.

Oh! I remember. I have presents for all those who have reviewed…

Tala: Drum roll please!!!!!!!!!!

Shut up! I have Kai plushies for all my reviewers. (Hands out Kai plushies)

Rei: Please review or no more story for you! And the whole snow thing will make sense next chapter we hope!


	4. Sweet memories

Hello! Umm…yeah…

Kai: She's kind of embarrassed because her last chapter was very random and didn't explain much. It was just Rei feeling sad.

Thanks Kai! That's what I was attempting to say!

Tala: It's our fault anyway if we hadn't gone to that party you wouldn't have had use one of your spare muses.

Rei: The thing I don't get is why didn't you use Oliver, Enrique, Mariah or basically anyone but him?

Everyone else was busy! So I had to use Tyson. It seemed like a good idea at the time!

Kai: On with the story!

Right you are! Kai could you do the disclaimer and dedication.

Kai: All right.

Disclaimer: I.L.K doesn't own Beyblade if she did then why would she be writing a fanfiction?

I.L.K would also like to dedicate this chapter to all her reviewers for helping her out!

I.L.K: Let's get going!

****************************************

Kai found himself at a crossroads. Should he go into town or out into the woods? He let out a sigh, shut his eyes and felt the wind blow through his hair. Instantly he thought of **that night.**

****

*Flashback*

It was the last day the Bladebreakers would be together as a team. They'd all just had a meal out at a fancy restaurant to celebrate there win over the Demolition Boys. Rei had just excused himself, Tyson was on his 17th trip to the buffet table, Max was watching Tyson and giggling to himself and Kenny was e-mailing Emily. Me? I was getting increasing more annoyed every second. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to see Rei one last time.

I stepped out of the restaurant letting the cold, Russian air wake me up a bit. I didn't have a clue where he was I just started walking. I ended up in my favourite place in the whole of Russia, its secluded spot overlooking the sea. I used to come out here and watch the sun set over the sea every day when I was young.

As I turned the last corner, I saw the most beautiful sight I have ever witnessed.

It was him. He was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed, his ebony hair down flowing over his flawless skin. The sun was beginning to set spilling yellow light over his perfect tanned skin.

He must have heard me walk down because he slowly opened his amber/gold eyes. Amber locked onto crimson and he smiled. I felt myself blush so I quickly looked away.

"Umm…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here I'll leave." {Smooth Kai, real smooth}

A flicker of something was it hurt went through Rei's features. "It's all right Kai you can stay if you want…"

"No I'll go." 

I turned to leave, but felt a hand on my shoulder so I stopped and turned. (I'm bad at description!) I gasped Rei's face was only a few inches from my own. He smiled his fangs just showing.

"Please stay. There's something I need to tell you anyway…" It was barely a whisper but it was enough.

{Rei needed to tell me something? No it can't be…. can it? No I'm just imaging it}

"So…what did you wanna tell me?" I prepared myself for the worst and stared into his amber orbs. To my surprise the Chinese boy starts to blush and stutter a little.

"Umm…. well it's kinda hard to err…." He came to a complete stop he absent-mindedly fiddles with the end of his ponytail and looks at the floor.

"How about I tell you what I've wanting to tell you?" (AN is that even a correct sentence! I suck at grammar!) Rei looks at me with a puzzled expression playing over his features.

"Umm… ok Kai" He looks straight at me but I still see apprehension in his eyes.

"Rei, you may hate me for this but it'll be worth it cause you're a good person who deserves the truth. Well here goes… Rei I …Iloveyou." Rei looked confused. {Great he hates me…oh well}

"Kai I didn't quite get that." {I have to say it again why don't you just kill me}

"Rei, I love you. As in not just friends." Rei went a little pale. {Now he hates me.}

But to my complete and utter bewilderment he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too."

*End flashback*

I can still remember exactly what his voice was like when he said when he said those perfect words.

*************************************

Ok so Tala will be in next chapter!

Tala: Damn you girl!

Rei: I'm pretty!

Kai: I'm very strange

I have no descriptive skills and can't do grammar proper! (That's meant to be like that by the way!)

Rei: What are you gonna give your reviewers this chapter?

Hmm… chibi Rei plushies! If you want to request a particular plushy please mention it in your review, which you will write now!

Ozuma: Please review!

Where did you come from?

Ozuma: How the hell am I supposed to know!

Oh yeah and sorry that this didn't progress the story much I just like it!


	5. Source of the problem

So many reviews! I love you reviewers! (Hugs all her reviewers)

Kai: I think you're freaking them out a bit. STOP IT!!!!!!

Ok! I know feel compelled to reply to the reviews for my last chapter, here goes:

Luna-lovegood-fan: Please don't cry you'll *Sniff* start me off! *Begins to cry uncontrollably* Thank you for positive comments!

Luindae: More characters will be brought into the story soon. Sorry for the shortness of the chapters! It's Kai's fault because he's a bad muse! (Gets hit in the back of the head with a very familiar blue and red Beyblade!)

Platinum Rei: Cool name! I love Rei! Thanks and there will be more Rei themed plushies in future chapters so if you want one then review!

Game-kid17: Sooooo cute isn't it! I know I shouldn't say that because it's my fic but hey! Oh and the reason Kai is being so mean to Rei will show itself soon!

Toki Kasurmari: HEY TOKI!!!!!! Hehehehe! I'm glad you liked the Rei plushy this instalment's plushy is for you!

White Spirit Angel: I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer but it's sooooo hard! And I will never stop writing I just have large gaps between writing sessions!

Porticulus: I'm trying not to doubt myself but it's hard because I never thought I was good enough to do anything. Support from reviewers is helping me to see I can if I try. Thank you.

THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai…that was damn scary.

Tala: Yep!

Rei: Well are you going to write or not!

Oh yeah! Well…(Searches in big mystery box for something and pulls out…. Max) Max please do the disclaimer and dedication for me!

Max: What's in it for me?

Umm…pixie sticks and more of a mention in this fiction!

Max: OK!!!!!! ^_______________^ PIXIE STICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: If she owned I'd have a lot more sugar (Just to make things interesting) and Tala would be in it more!

Dedication: All the people who have reviewed you guys and girls rule!

Tala and I.L.K: *blushing like crazy!!!!!!!!!! *

Max: Now let's get this show on the road!

**********************************

Kai let out a dejected sigh and headed towards the woods. He didn't think he could handle all the little kids running around the city this time of day. Not that he particularly wanted to go to the woods either; they were far to near the abbey for his liking. (A/N But it's still a couple of hours walking distance ok?)

He walked along a faded old path; all along unaware of a pair of cobalt blue eyes watching him from the trees.

Suddenly Kai spun round just to be facing air. {Just the wind I guess. Maybe…}

Kai continued his journey through the woods not even noticing where his feet were taking him. Hours passed and Kai didn't even notice he just kept on walking; it was like something was calling to him making him keep on going.

Without warning he stopped and gasped when he saw where he was. He was standing right in front of the abbey.

*Kai's Flashback*

It's so cold…. It's so very cold I can hardly move,

But I can't stop either.

I can't see a thing I open my eyes and everything is just white.

I can smell pine trees and dew on grass. I must be near a forest or something.

And I'm running I don't know where,

I can't see where either.

I'm running…. I'm running away from someone or something.

But what could get me this frightened?

A cold, eerie laugh echoes out through the trees

*End Kai's flashback*

{This is where it happened; this where I was running. There has to be something or someone in the abbey who can remember something happening here.}

Kai was so lost in thought he didn't even detect the flame haired Russian sneak up behind him.

"You're having the nightmares to aren't you?"

At this Kai snapped his head up so he was looking directly into the eyes of the Demolition Boy's leader.

"Tala…. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not having nightmares."

"So convincing Kai. Why else would you be here? I mean this is the place the dreams occur and I somehow doubt you came here for a chat." Seeing as Kai was staying silent Tala tried a different approach. "Kai I know they're frightening but we're both going through it this there really is no need to struggle through it on your own…. Kai?"

"I'm listening. But what do you propose we do about it." Tala began to smile at the phoenix's positive attitude but it disappeared as Kai continued. "Anything we could do together I could easily do without you. So if you don't mind I have to get back to Rei."

"You really think he'll have you back so easily. After all you were pretty tough on the boy and you've been awfully moody because of the dreams lately. What if he realises how happy he'd be without you and how happy he'd be with someone else …say me."

"You've been spying on me?" Kai's eyes widened as he processed everything Tala had just said.

"Whoever said I'd been watching you? I've been watching little Rei."

"You bastard!" Kai swung a punch at Tala only to be met with thin air.

"Ahah Kai no need to get violent. Well maybe there is but we can settle this later I have to get back to my training. Oh and of course I have a young tiger's heart to win."

************************************

So tell me what you think by pressing that inviting little button down there go on you know you want to!

Rei: Scary girl!

Tala: Yay! I'm finally in this damn story!

Kai: Woohoo! I got to swear!

Oh and because this is Tala's debut appearance (Tala: FINALLY!) I'm giving out TALA PLUSHIE'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ozuma: REVIEW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm gonna have to put a bell on you then maybe I'll find out where the hell you're coming from! Well please review people! And I'm perfectly aware that the chapter are sooooo damn short and that was a very strange place to stop! ^_^


	6. Tears before bed time

I'm sorry for the wait my brother lives on the computer when he comes home so I couldn't access the computer…. I think I'm going to cry!!!!!!!

Kai: Just answer the damn reviews so we can get this over with!!!!!

All right, all right keep your shirt on… in fact you can take it off if you like!!! (Evil smile!!!!!)

Answer to my lovely reviewers:

Toki Kasurmari: If you don't stop saying TALA PLUSHIE I'll be forced to give you a quick slap!!!!! Kidding! Plus I don't know any good names so I can't name the stupid puppy! Hope your kitchens ok Ozuma isn't the best cook! And Update please!

Howie: I can't really say who will end up with whom just yet! I'm sorry about the suspense I didn't think there was any!!!!!!!

Samb101: Thank you for reviewing! I love reviewing your fics because they rule!

Platinum Rei: People really love the Tala plushies! And thank you for your positive comments they are what keep me going!

Luindae: Yay plushies!!!!!!!! Don't worry there will be NO rape here. And Kai is going to kick some but! Not telling when or who's but he's going to kick though! I'm so evil!

Devlinn Reiko=Bryan Luver: Here's the next chapter! Well duh… Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it! Or luv it as you said!

Rach+Kai: Your chat room fic rules! Everyone go read it! Thanks for the review!

Rei: Disclaimer and dedication time!

Yep and who will be the lucky boy today! (Opens up a big box only to find…) BRYAN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hugs Bryan till he starts going blue!)

Bryan: Get off me you crazy girl! I can't breathe!

(Blushes) Sorry Bryan! Will you please do the dedication and disclaimer….pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!1

Bryan: All right then. Here it is:

Dedication: I.L.K wishes to dedicate this to her good friend……you have friends?

Yes now GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bryan: Ok. I.L.K wishes to dedicate this to her good friend Seb Hall, because he inspired her to shove her brother off the computer and get down to some serious writing.

Disclaimer: I.L.K doesn't own Beyblade. If she did I would kill Mariah! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really hate Mariah! (Ducks things thrown at her by Mariah fans) But I love Bryan. He's so evil!

Max: On with the story damnit!

Max you've been eating sugar again haven't you!

Max: Damn straight! Sugar rules!

********************************************

Kai watched the red head retreat towards the abbey before turning and running toward his home. Hopefully he could get back in half an hour if he tried.

He ran and ran not knowing quite why. He just needed Rei. He needed to tell him that he loved him with all his heart that he was sorry and he'd tell him the dreams. He'd tell Rei everything.

~Back at Kai's mansion, Kai has just returned. ~

Max and Tyson watch their captain dart out the woods out of breath and looking paler than usual. Tyson couldn't handle it.

"KAI! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Tyson get out of my way. I need to talk to Rei"

"I don't think he wants to talk to you!" This outburst came from an enraged Max.

"I don't think any of you know what I want." Rei had just come out into the garden and decided he'd had enough. (A/N Go Rei! Go Rei!)

"Rei! I need to speak to you… in private." Kai shot his patented death glare at Tyson and Max. Tyson glared back as Max dragged him inside.

Kai was lost for words. No that's was wrong he had words they just refused to come out of his mouth. He looked Rei straight in the eyes and felt like dying his usual bright; amber, gold eyes with a mysterious sparkle in were gone replaced by a dull, dirty yellow orbs that were puffy and red from crying.

"Kai, you said you needed to talk to me…. Well aren't you going to say anything?" Rei put more force into his voice than he wanted but he didn't care. He had seen Kai flinch at his tone and that was just the icing on the cake. (A/N Mmm…. Cake!)

"Rei… I know this probably sounds stupid but I'm truly sorry. Forgive me."

"You're right it does sound stupid! And as for forgiving you I don't think so! You hurt me Kai… more than you'll ever know." (A/N Great I sound like an old soap opera or something!)

"Rei… I'll tell you everything. Please give me another chance."

Rei was temporarily stunned. {Kai said please. Kai never says please. He never apologises or begs at least not with words.} But he was only temporarily stunned.

"I've given you all the chances I'm willing to give." Rei needed to finish this quick he could already feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry Kai…. We're through." 

Barely more than a whisper, but the effect it had was devastating. As Rei turned tears freely spilling from his eyes, Kai fell to knees and completely broke down, he sobbed more than he had ever done before in his life not caring who saw.

Unfortunately for Kai a certain red headed Russian had seen the whole transaction and was smirking triumphantly to himself.

*******************************

(Crying her eyes out) I can't believe I did that! I broke up Kai and Rei!

Rei: How could you?

Tala: Because it would be boring if you had taken Kai back straight away. It would have left no room for me.

Rei: Oh…

Kai: It was to short and…. Stupid!

Stupid? That was the best you could come up with! No wonder how weird that chapter turned out with you as my muse! (For the second time in this chapter I.L.K gets hit in the back of the head with Dranzer!)

Max: REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Yeah! REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Rei: Please.

Tala: Pretty please!

Kai: Whatever!

Yeah cos I'm losing reviewers I think. Well here's this instalments plushy it's Kai crying! Don't you just want to hug it and make it feel better! R&R!!!!!


	7. A story and a kiss

Woohoo!

Kai: What?

I did this super cool test!

Rei: And?

Well it's a what kind of Mariah hater are you and I got "You're the biggest Mariah hater!!!!! The person you most hate in the world is Mariah. You beat her up every time you see her. You're bashing her and keeping her away from Rei. That's the right attitude. Show her what happens when you stalk Rei." This test was by hyper wolfy.

Tala: I'm stalking Rei you aren't going to hurt me are you?

Umm…. Well I'll just tie you to a chair and torture you a bit… that's all!

Tala: O_o Eeep!

Mariah: I DON'T STALK REI!!!!!!!!! Oh hi Rei!!!!! (Walks up and tries to hug Rei but is stopped by one angry authoress!!)

HEY!!!!!!!!! LEAVE REI ALONE B***H!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Whacks Mariah with huge hammer!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mariah: ____

Max: For god's sake get on with the review answers!!!!!!!!

All right Maxie calm down!

Review answers:

Louisa: Thanks for your review! I can't believe I made Rei dump Kai either I'm sooooo evil!!!!

Hyper wolfy: Thanks for the review and of course the brilliant test!!!!!! I can now truly call myself a real Mariah hater!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Toki Kasurmari: Are you ok? I mean Kai's right it's just a story! And as for the break, it was going to be temporary, but depends how reviews go! Thanks for the review!

Luindae: Thanks for your review! I hate rape stories too. I also think Kai's sooooo damn cute when he cries!

Keisan: The break up wasn't so horrible was it? I mean it was sad but please don't take it too hard! Who knows what the future holds? Thanks for reviewing!

Midnight: They might still get back together, so don't be sad! Thanks for reviewing!

I've definitely lost reviewers. ;_;

Kai: Get on with it!

Ok! God Kai why do you always make me start so quickly?

Kai: the faster you go the faster this is over and the faster I can get out of here!

(Searches through mystery box… again! And pulls out… JOHNNY!!!!)

Johnny: What the hell am I doing here?

JOHNNY!!!!! (Hugs Johnny till he hits her on the head very hard!) OW! Well Johnny you are here to do the disclaimer and dedication!

Johnny: All right, let's begin.

Dedication: This is dedicated to those who have reviewed and supported I.L.K through out this fiction.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own it. That should be pretty obvious and if you sue her all you'll get is 50 pence, because she just spent all her money on video games!

I love the legend of Zelda the wind waker it's sooooo great!

Tala: Come on this has gone on long enough!

Rei: Yeah everyone's waiting!

All right! Well I hope you enjoy! This focuses more on Tala!

Tala: YAY!

****************************************

Tala's POV

I saw it all. Rei telling Kai they were through. Kai whimpering on the ground like an injured dog.

I couldn't give less of a damn about Kai crying, but when I saw tears falling from the eyes of my, yes MY, Rei I felt like my heart was ripping in two. Well I know a fun way of making that all better.

End of Tala's POV

Back to normal POV

Tala rose swiftly from his hiding place in the woods. Kai had gone off into the woods again, so he could easily reach his destination unhindered. (A/N Is unhindered a word?)

He crossed over the lawn, to the wall of the mansion. There he the counted windows 3 up and 7 across, Rei's room, conveniently the window was open and there was a drainpipe that would be easy to climb.

Tala jumped and silently began to climb towards his goal. In a few short seconds he was standing on the balcony looking in onto the Chinese beauty. 

Rei froze as he felt someone staring at him. He couldn't figure out who it was and he was to frightened to turn around. He didn't even know why he was scared. He just felt that whoever it was didn't have good intentions.

Tala slowly walked towards Rei. He heard the neko-jin whimper. He smirked to himself and wrapped his arms round Rei's shoulders. Rei tensed at this.

"Rei… I'm sorry I saw everything that happened with Kai." There was an eerie silence, so Tala started up again. "If you want to talk about it feel free to say anything you want…. Rei?"

"Ta…. Tala?" Rei turned and saw the captain of the demolition boys sitting on his bed with his arms wrapped around him. It didn't quite register with Rei's brain, but he didn't care he liked being held when he was upset and definitely needed to talk to someone. He turned his whole body round and buried his head in Tala's chest and began to tell him all that had been happening recently.

As Rei told his story Tala stroked the boy's ebony locks. Rei didn't know why but he kept moving closer and closer to Tala as he spoke, he was basically in his lap now.

As Rei finished he looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, icy blue, yet they seemed to be filled with sorrow at Rei's story.

Rei didn't know why, but he wanted to reach up and kiss Tala. But that's crazy; he couldn't like Tala like that, could he? He had always thought Tala was very beautiful and Tala had been so kind to him. He had listened to Rei talk about his troubles.

{Well that's it then. I mean I'm not going out with anyone, not any more.}

Tala's POV

I was about to bend down and kiss those alluring pink lips in front of me, when I felt lips being gently pushed against mine. I blinked then it struck me Rei was kissing me! I didn't have a chance to kiss back because he suddenly pulled back apologising and saying something about him thinking I wouldn't feel the same.

I smiled to myself as I watched my angelic tiger blush and apologise once more before leaning down and catching his lips with my own. He moaned my name as I stroked his sides and I swear I heard him whimper as I pulled away.

"Don't worry I'll be back. I just need to go back for training." I whispered.

He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek. I then jumped out of the window, thinking about how well that just went. I kept running till I saw the abbey ahead of me.

I stopped dead when I saw who was standing in front of me crimson eyes brimming over with tears.

***********************************************

Hey that was ok actually! The kiss was a bit crap, but hey I don't care!

Kai: That's so evil! Tala got to kiss Rei! All I got was a flashback where Rei kisses me on the cheek!

Well I was feeling evil when I wrote that!

Rei: At least it's a bit longer.

Tala: And people that wasn't to evil, just wait till next chapter. (Tala and I.L.K grin evilly!)

Oh and the plushy for this instalment is a… Rei and Tala kissing plushy! Not too imaginative but it's sooooo damn cute I couldn't resist!

Rei: Please review!!!!!!


	8. Regrets and tears

HEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala: It's the authoress run for your lives! (So sarcastic!)

Ok so Kai and Rei aren't talking to me cos I'm sooooo evil! I mean I broke them up! I should be hunted down and shot! ;_;

Tala: You know your just giving me ideas by saying that!

Eeep! Don't hurt me! That goes for reviewers too!

Review answers:

Luindae: Don't blame Rei! It's Tala's fault! Ok so I'm just going to blame everything on Tala cos he's my muse and shouldn't write himself as the villain!

Tala: But I am a villain!

True! Thanks for reviewing!

AznWhiteTigerGirl: Don't worry I've decided to stick to Kai/Rei! Did I just type that? Damn! I've given it away! Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Anonymous: I know I'm cruel! I still can't believe I've written this! And I don't know why I'm being so mean to Kai he's my VERY favourite character! I loved the last sentence to it was a nice end for me! Thanks for reviewing!

*Moonshine*: Toki recommended this? YAY! And I know what you mean Kai is completely gorgeous! As you can probably tell from my pen name I love Kai! (Starts thinking about Kai. Her eyes go all dreamy and she only recovers when Ozuma hits her on the head with a golf club!) Tala is VERY evil but also kind of fit! Thanks for reviewing!

Platinum Rei: I can't give 2 much away but my fave pairing is Kai/Rei!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Time for the disclaimer and dedication!!!!!!!!!!!! And Kai and Rei HAVE to do it!

Kai and Rei: We aren't speaking with YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok… then Kai's nameless puppy will do it then! (This will be confusing to anyone who isn't Toki Kasurmari)

Nameless Puppy (N.M): Woof!

Disclaimer: Do you see Kai and Rei together? No, then she doesn't own it!

Dedication: This is dedicated to ME!!!!!!!!!!! (I.L.K hits the puppy with broom then gets chased around by the RSPCA!!!) Ok so this is dedicated to whoever invented flu medicine!!!!!!!!!!!! Otherwise she'd still be in bed unable to write this!!! You probably wish she were unable to write this though!!!!!!!!

Ok! Lets start then!

Max: YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Tala and me: Scary…

******************************************************************

Rei's POV (We hope!)

Oh my god!

I JUST KISSED TALA. I broke up with my boyfriend and kissed Tala. 

I'm such an idiot. I don't even like Tala a lot. Not like that at least.

He is beautiful, but not like Kai.

REI STOP THINKING ABOUT KAI! It's no use I can't get him off my mind. I miss him. I only kissed Tala, because he reminded me of Kai so much. I miss him.

God, (A/N I'm sorry if the many references to God offends anyone. I'm sorry. I'm secular! I know no better!) Now Tala thinks I like him. And Tala likes me! I don't think I would have ever noticed THAT. I think Kai did he used to always avoid letting me go near Tala on my own and if I did he'd appear and take me somewhere else. Not that I'm complaining Tala always scared me a bit.

I'm an awful person!!!!!!!!!!!!

I wonder what Kai's doing right now?

Tala's POV (Once again we can only hope!)

He was standing just in front of me. Only an arm's reach away. He looked so upset and confused. This was perfect. Kai should easily think I'm his friend and I want to help him. I mean we both went though the hell that was the abbey. He won't suspect at thing.

Then I get to have some more fun.

Normal POV (Still hoping people!)

"Kai what's wrong?" Tala sounded shocked and surprised. But he was grinning mentally. (A/N Grinning inside not grinning insanely!)

"T…tala I…." Kai never finished he just needed something to take the pain away. The closest thing that could do that was Tala.

Tala was genuinely shocked when the usually stoic blader broke down and was currently hugging him and crying into his shoulder.

"We better go inside then." A malevolent smirk flitted across Tala's pale features.

*********************************************************************

Eeep! What's Tala going to do to Kai?

Tala: You'll find out later!

Kai and Rei are even madder at me now! ;_;  my muses hate me!

Tala: True!

Oh and this instalments plushie is Max!!!! (Requested by Nene Romanova) Hope you enjoy!!!!!! 

Tala: Review!!!!!!!!!

After note:

I'm truly sorry for the lateness of this update. I had VERY bad flu and could not even type! Sorry once more and please review! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short!


	9. I'm really sorry!

Sorry to those who particularly like this fiction. It's just I'm going to have to discontinue it.

Kai: Don't you love us anymore?

Of course I do! It's just I'm not inspired enough, plus I just can't get back into it all.

Rei: But you will continue eventually?

Totally!

Tala: Why?

Meanie! I will continue but it may be a while! Sorry!

Kai: And….

Umm…. Oh if anyone REALLY likes this then inspire me with your reviews!

Tala: Continue…

Err…. Yeah! This totally feels like bad because I get such nice reviews! I hate upsetting people! Bye!

Muses: See you later!


	10. Words of a mother long gone

I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG! HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! From support and plot ideas to death threats and profanities you guys are the ones who make me want to write!

Y.Talen: Ra help us!

Ra: What do you need help with?

All: O.o

Ra: I don't have all day you know!

Sorry, Ra! Do you get many people calling for you?

Ra: Nah… Dude, no one believes in any of us gods any more… It sucks major ass…

All: O.o;;;;;;

You could be my muse?

Ra: *Thinks* Eh… Why not?

NEW MUSE!!!!!!!!

Y.Talen: *coughcough*

Oh and my yami Y.Talen! Who will be referred to as YT!

Ra: Why don't we get this on with, K lil' dudes?

*Cough* Sure! Disclaimer?

Ra: Oh! Pick me!

All: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Disclaimer: She don't own no Beyblade dudes and dudettes.

Dedication: All who reviewed cos you lot just plain rock! ^^

******************************************

Rei crept down the stairs very slowly trying to discern where Tyson and Max were. He'd checked their room, but to no avail. As he slinked down the stairs and closer too the living room he heard voices.

"Tyson! Don't! We need to think about this situation." Max hissed.

"Situation?" Tyson said densely.

"With Kai and Rei you idiot! I'm too worried about them…. What is going on anyway? Kai's been acting really weird lately and Rei said he'd been having dreams. Bad ones…."

"Eh… Kai always acts weird. The thing I don't get is why Kai blew up like that cos of one little comment from Rei? Or why Rei reacted so badly from those comments? Weird…."

"Bad dreams and bad thoughts make you act differently and I'm guessing Kai hasn't had much sleep recently and we all know what he's like when he hasn't had his sleep." Rei could almost hear them shudder at the remembrance of their cranky captain.

At these words Rei left stealthily through the front door of the mansion sized house.

'I'm gonna find Kai and Tala if it's the last thing I do…'

*********************************************

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't even know why I'm here. I'm leaving." Kai said in a monotone. He wiped the tears from his eyes and attempted to pass Tala.

"No you're not. We used to be like brothers, Kai. In the abbey we were inseparable. We told each other everything, so why can't you tell me this?"

"Because you're part of the problem, simple as that. You aren't gonna stop me from leaving."

Kai kicked out at Tala's shins, but Tala had already moved and now held Kai in an arm lock.

"You're too predictable. You'd think all this time away from the abbey would have changed you, but you're still the same old Kai." Tala teased. He pulled Kai's head back and saw the crystalline tears falling down his face once more. "Maybe you have changed. And for the better… At least one of us is human now… That's the only thing I remember my mother ever telling me, 'Love makes us alive, but love's tears makes us human.' She was right…." He let go of Kai swiftly.

"But I thought you… You like Rei, don't you?" Kai said cautiously.

"I thought I did too, but… people tend too displace their emotions when they don't like them where they are… At least that's what Bry said too me once…" Tala blushed.

"Bry?"

"I said Bry? Err… I meant Bryan. It just didn't come out right is all…"

"Sure whatever you say Tal. So you really aren't interested in Rei?"

"No… He's cute, but not my type…" Suddenly memories of what he did flew back to Tala "Kai?"

"Still here, baka."

"You won't like this… I umm… I… I kinda… kissedReibutI'mreallysorrydon'tbemadatme, Ok?"

Kai blinked a few times, "Didn't catch a word of that."

"I kinda… Kissed Rei, but I'm really sorry please don't be too mad at me, ok?"

"What?" Kai said disbelievingly.

"I kissed Rei and I'm sorry. If it helps I wasn't thinking of Rei when I kissed him… I don't even know why I did it… Sorry, so sorry…"

************************************

Will Kai forgive Tala? What the fuck is Rei doing? Will the authoress start updating more often?

Kai: Will this baka ever release us from our torment?

NO! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Rei: O-K!

Tala: O.o

YT: You guys are freaks I'm going home…. *Leaves*

Random or what?

Kai: Meh…

Sorry for the short chappie!

Tala: R&R people! ^^

Ra: Totally leave a cool message peeps!


End file.
